Elisio
is a villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. He uses a tarot card to come up with tactics that aim to weaken the Cures during battles. Appearance Elisio is a tall man with pale skin like Bibury's. He has long silver hair that is tied into a thick braid and held by a blue bead. His eyes are green with red irises. He wears a long black and white tunic with red buttons and cuffs. He also wears black pants and blue flat shoes along with a light blue scarf. He is usually seen carrying cards. History Elisio first appeared along with his fellow companion Grave in episode 24, where he talked with Grave about the Pretty Cure problem. His actual debut was in episode 25, where he targeted Yukari and Akira. He blocked Yukari from recovering her sweets pact by covering it with dark pillars. He also confronted Akira, who transformed into Cure Chocolat and managed to lock her into dark pillars. He proceeded by torturing her, but she managed to break free. Angered, he creates a flower like monster by combining Kirakiraru and a flower. The Cures defeat the monster, with Cure Parfait delivering the final blow to it. Seeing all Pretty Cures together he introduces himself as Elisio and leaves. His next appearance is in episode 27 where he originally planned to target the festival, but changed his mind when he saw heartbroken Aoi running away. He confronted her face to face and told her the feelings she is feeling are called envy and that he can help her set those free. With that said, he brainwashes her into dark Cure Gelato and orders her to destroy that which gives her pain. Thankfully Aoi remembers what music really means to her and manages to awaken from the brainwashing. He then summons another monster, but this time combining the speakers and kirakiraru. Once again the monster is defeated and he leaves. In episode 29 he targets Yukari, since he senses loneliness from her heart. He shows up before her while she's carrying green macarons to her grandmother and tells her he feels her loneliness and attacks her. Yukari transforms into Cure Macaron to fight him, but he summons a mirror which shows Yukari's younger self, interested in her soul, Macaron enters the mirror. While in the mirror other Cures arrive to confront him and he summons a clock tower like monster to battle the Cures. Inside the mirror Yukari sees her young self telling her that her heart will always contain shadow and constrains her with dark ropes. Yukari manages to get out of the mirror world and together with other Cures helps defeat the monster. With his monster defeated, he remarks that Yukari wasn't the young woman he was hoping for and disappears leaving cards behind. Personality When Elisio starts to smile mysteriously, that's when you know he is up to something. Abilities He not only uses his cards to take Kirakiraru, but he can also change them into different objects, such as a cane or steel bars to trap Cure Chocolat and prevent Yukari from getting to her Sweets Pact. He could also use the cards to fuse the Kirakiraru with an object to create a monster by shouting "Noir Miroir!". By shouting the word "Noir Metal Form!" He can fuse with his cards containing the power he absorbed from Grave to change his appearance and make himself stronger. Noir Miroir KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 1.png|Elisio throws his cards to the object KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 2.png|The cards circle around the flower vase (episode 25) KKPCALM25-Monster of the week.png|Flower Card Monster in episode 25 KKPCALM27 Card Monster.jpg|Speaker Card Monster in episode 27 KKPCALM29-Noir Miroir MotW.png|Clock Card Monster in episode 29 KKPCALM 30 Scale card monster.png|Balance Scale Card Monster in episode 30 KKPCALM 30 Card Monster 2.jpg|Trump Card Monsters in episode 30 KKPCALM 37 Card Monster.jpg|Halloween Treats Card Monster in episode 37 Noir Metal Form KKPCALM 41 Elisio's battle armor.jpg|Elisio's winged knight armor in episode 41 Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Villains